Prince Levi
by Cal Kemist
Summary: Prince Levi meets a charming Guard while in disguise. Levi never tells this guard (Eren) He's the prince. Levi is already promised to be married to a creepy old perverted King named Stephen(Or something you can decide his name). Erwin is his guardian. Hard to explain this one but ok.


Levi sat in his chair leaning his head against his arm as he half listened to Erwin rambled on and on about King stuff.

"We have another problem concerning Jaeger." Levi snapped to attention once he heard his crush's name.

"What about him?" Levi said now fully listening.

"He started a fight, once again, with Jean Kirstein. Would you like to send him to the dungeon or do you have another punishment in mind?" Erwin said the last part with smirk. Levi glared at him making it clear he didn't like statement.

Looking away levi mumbled, "Not the dungeon." How would his crush like him if he sent him to the dungeon. "Just leave it alone. Did the other guy, Jean, leave any punches on Jagar?" Levi said looking up at Erwin.

"Yes. Jaeger now has a few bruises on his sides."

"Take him to the dungeon." Levi said to Erwin looking away once again bored.

"Jagar left more than a few bruises on Jean. He has 2 broken bones and both his eyes are swollen." Erwin said. 'Good' Levi thought, 'now I know I won't top.'

"Dungen." Levi said again.

"Yes King Akerman." Eren bowed and walked away. Levi got out of his thrown and walked down a hall that lead to his room. His blue cape followed him as he walked. He shook off the few guards that attempted to follow him. Once Levi had gotten to his huge room he layed on the bed and thought about his crush, Eren Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger enrolled in the royal guard after his mom died. One day while Levi walked around the castle in commoner's clothes to escape his guards, Eren ran by immediately catching his attention. Levi wanted him, so when his troop was taking a break, Levi went up and talked to him. The green eyed boy was amazing. He was super nice yet fiery at the same time. Levi had never meet someone so charming. That day he learned that Eren wanted to become a guards for the King. When he asked what Levi did in the castle, he told him he cleaned the kings chambers. Eren was so amazed. He asked about what the king was like and what he did and what he looked like. He told him everything. He avoided telling him what he looked like though. Eren did care. He was unlike anyone Levi had meet before. Every week on friday, Levi would dress in commoner's clothing and find Eren's troop and after making the troop leader let them take a long break, he'd talk with Eren. Today was Thursday, so tomorrow he would get to talk to Eren. This has been going on for 4 weeks now. Levi got up from the bed and dressed in commoner's clothes, that were quite comfy, and sat on his bed while staring out his window that looked down on his kingdom. There was a knock on the door, so Levi got up and opened the door.

"Hello King Akerman." Erwin said as he stepped in.

"What do you want eyebrows." Levi said as he rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

"You should't pamper the kid like your doing now." Erwin said obviously talking about Eren.

"I'm not! But I can't get him to like me if I send him to the dungeon."

" _He can't like you at all._ " Erwin said with a strict look on his face.

"You're marrying King Stefan Rahe and that's the end of it."

"It's my kingdom!" Levi said, "I said I was gay! I didn't say I wanted to marry that pervert!"

"It may be you kingdom, but I run it and have full control over you. Your father's deed says so, so suck it up and marry the man! Do you know all the riches he will bring! We can end the food shortage here and save the crops with more water!" Erwin said now yelling. "Hope you're ready because the weddings Saturday."

"What!" Levi said surprised, "It was set for a month from now!"

"He moved it up because, his exact words were, 'I can't wait to be inside his little tight ass so i'm moving the date up'." Levi's color drained. He wanted to be with Eren not this pervert who only thinks about sex.

"Leave." Levi said before he could burst out into tears.

"Yes King Akerman soon to be King Rahe." Erwin said as Levi fell to his knees and cried. He could never be with Eren. No matter how much he wanted it. He was going to be fucked by a pervert who only wanted him because his looks. Levi got up on wobbly feet and went to his bed crying himself to sleep in the sheets.


End file.
